


Hotel Han

by Enchanter_Han



Category: Chinese Mythology, EXO (Band), GOT7, Japanese Mythology, K-Drama - Fandom, K-pop, NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 호텔 델루나 | Hotel Del Luna (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bi Male Characters, Gay Male Character, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Multi, a kpop kdrama mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanter_Han/pseuds/Enchanter_Han
Summary: A fanfiction inspired by Hotel del Luna, it will be different in most of the senses as I only took the core concept of spirits having a hotel to rest in from the show. The characters are fictional and those who are taken from the real world have no similarities to them.Han, a simple boy turned 13th Heavenly Commander, a god in his own right, a lover whose love flowed out in form of destruction. Find out how he was bound to the world of mortals after the Great War and will be freed as he elevates with the help of love and loses his egotistical self.
Relationships: Han/Arashi, Han/Choi Woo Shik, Han/Gong Yoo, Han/Heavenly Commanders, Han/Jiyeon, Han/Kamimusubi, Han/Kira, Han/Park Seo Joon, Han/Shinigami, Jiyeon/Kira, Male idols/male characters, Shinigami/Jiyeon, Shinigami/Kira
Kudos: 1





	1. A new start

**Author's Note:**

> *~No event or character imitates our world's reality, it's all a fictional tale and not means to harm anyone's beliefs or any person's reality. Characters taken from the real world are in no way the same and are not meant to harm them or their image in any way~*

_**An unrecorded time in past:-** _

*I need to go just a little bit further. A little more, please!* Aaah!*  
Everything goes dark just for a second before everything shines bright enough to pierce the existence of any heavenly body, yet cold enough for blood to stop flowing and thicken till it all stops.

'Get up, drink some of it, it will help' the lady is in her late sixties, or wait, why can't I feel her age? Still, I drink the liquid she offered, wait, she's the god of the afterlife! But I can't die really! What just happened?

The boy is replenished of all his strength and powers he lost in the battle, it's a curse represented as a blessing to him. He though feels like himself, can not visit his realm and neither can he move in front of this lady who is eyeing him with a smirk.

'You are going nowhere from this world anymore, we have bound you to it so that you can't get out and reach other realms at your wish, till other gods or commanders want you in their realm you cannot go there. Also, welcome to a new stop for dead spirits to rest and go to the afterlife from, I created it just for you, though I had to sacrifice my beautiful tree you wanted to use and my gardens too, but others offered items more useful than those so...ah, I will let you speak now'

'So, since you all can't kill me you bound me to the world of these mortals!? How illogical is that!? Listen here you old hag, I am not going to stay here long, I want to meet him and I am going to do it, stop me if you can! I can feel all my powers are back, I hope others don't want a month-long battle again.' He opens the sliding door but all he can see is a barren land and hilltops, even with his enchanted eyes he can't find the spirit person who caused it all.

'No! You already made him cross that damned river, didn't you!? You hag! I will destroy your existence!' He manipulates all the forces but still the old lady smiles and stays sitting quietly. 'How?'

'I am not who you think, I am a little above her level, well, yours too, I am above all you know or defeated, so, sit and listen now!' The grim expression of her face forces the boy to sit. 'Why are you suddenly having an approachable form? I never saw you, why are you helping them?' The boy can do nothing but question the person whom he now recognized as Kamimusubi now.

'You have already caused much trouble in the order of different worlds, I am here to limit you now for your good, the dynasty you destroyed wasn't supposed to die like that, all those souls have reincarnated already, I could have stopped time the moment you harmed one of the gods but I wanted to see how far a human turned heavenly commander can go. Well, you did become a god in your own right, but now it has to stop.'

As she went on and on explaining the new situations of the different worlds and how the petite boy is to surrender his egotistical self or he will never be able to get to his realm ever again, the immortal just sobbed, he didn't want to but the calming and classic motherly nature of the creator god in front of him made him. Finally, the 13th heavenly commander was made to stay in the world from which he came, but neither as living nor as a spiritual presence.

  
~Love really made a god fall from grace~


	2. The little boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get a child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so want to adopt a child, so here I do it in fiction😌

_**400 HUNDRED YEARS LATER** _

A 15 years old boy walks feebly, after being abused for years he is finally reaching a place he can rest, as he enters the place he faints. 

After a while when Han is on a walk around the lobbies of the inn he sees the boy lying right at the entrance, a sight which shocks and disturbs him, although he's used seeing spirits being tired of living yet it is the first time after the Great War that he is coming face to face with a disaster like this. The boy's spirit is harmed beyond human capabilities yet the scars are too humanly to ignore, he tries to wake the boy normally but finally uses a little enchantment to get the lost energy of the boy back.

'Don't worry, you are safe here, how long has it been since you died?' The boy just stares and then suddenly hugs Han, never have a spirit done that 'You are real...my ma was righ..t...help me please' in between his sobs the boy says these words in a way Han never imagined he would ever listen again. It's a prayer, deepest trenches of Han's existence tremble, the voice of the boy is full of hope and pain like a seedling trying to burst out of the lightless earth in search of a source to depend on. The boy is shaking due to all the emotions he feels right now, for the sake of the boy Han makes him sleep instantly, not difficult for a godlike persona to do that.

A week passes before Han wakes the boy up, till them he himself tends to the boy, a sight to behold by other staff of the inn as they have never seen their chief do something for a guest, Han only sends the soul off to the halls leading to the Sanzu river shore. A week-long natural rest was enough for the spirit to be in normal shape again, though Han will never admit that he used a few chants to save and add a little strength to the fading soul, Shinigami might taunt him for being “kind” to a customer for the first time but he can handle that tall brat as he knows deep inside that the boy is here to stay.

His name is Jiyeon, that's all he remembers at least, his mother died when he was 6 and a month after that started his tale of horrors, sold by his father for the sake of an endless supply of wine from the Royal household as the young prince wanted a slave of his own. Jiyeon did all a servant was expected to do until one night he was beaten by the drunkard 18-year-old prince Jiyeon was 13 and for successive years he was alive he was abused and tortured till one day the damned prince tried to rape him and Jiyeon ran away and was killed in the forest by soldiers ordered to do so.

While Jiyeon told his story he noticed how hauntingly silent Han was, he looked like a marvellous elegant figure just sitting and listening while the darkness around the pale skin increased, outside the inn, it was a hail storm in the mid of the summers, and beyond the borders of the cities, the palace of the Royal Family experienced tremors without an earthquake.

'You should not meddle in the mortal world, it's not going to lead you anywhere except a longer term of the already long punishment' Shinigami drank wine and lazily swayed the hand fan while laying in Han's room, 'My child was harmed! His spirit was on the verge of fading away! Ho-' 'Your child!? You never even kissed me! The hottest of the gods who constantly flirts and makes you laugh! And you adopt a mere human spirit as your CHILD!? What is this behaviour? This is not the kind of love you are supposed to harbour' Shinigami puts on a hurtful expression 'Stop that, and yes I adopted him, oddly enough Izanami is supportive of my decision and said he will grow a human year in every 150 human years till he reaches the age of 18, that gives us 450 years from now, after that he will not grow and can cross the river if he wants, he himself asked to stay with me and that old hag did her work too to bless Yeon as the nice god she tries to be.' Shinigami is surprised once again 'Kamimusubi!? She was here!? WHY!? Is something wrong!?' 'Stop with that loud voice will you!? My guests are sleeping and so is my child! Yes, she was here, the prayer of Yeon which affected me did her too, that's a little too much effect of a prayer by a weak spirit so I think she might be planning something, who knows. Also, you won't talk nonsense or flirt with anyone here including me, I don't want Yeon's innocence to be stained by death god's trash talk.' Han was tired of all the work he did today, more and more people are dying which means more spirits to handle at the inn and when Kamimusubi suddenly showed up he lost his mind as the god is very talkative for a primordial one, he also had to make sure Jiyeon understood everything about the inn and didn't hurt himself while wandering.

  
_~ Death really makes one fall in for the beauty at last~_


	3. Time Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are in the present time period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Han and Shinigami can date? Also, the next chapter has Woo Shik and Seo Joon😋

Time passes and Han and Jiyeon get along pretty good till any visiting spirit tries to come too close to Jiyeon, Han easily binds them away from his child and it is all good as he makes them leave on the next ride to Sanzu. Shinigami always pesters Han to give him a chance but Han just waits for the spirits of those who caused all of this to reincarnate, it did happen but not the one he was and still waiting for, he was able to get past them by just making them walk to the river rather than having a ride and Shinigami never questioned it as people used to do that years ago. 

Years go by and the inn is now a 'registered' hotel named Hotel Han with 2 chief staff heads who have a whole army of other staff members under them to control any situation going out of hand in the Hotel, sometimes it makes Han emotional as he watches how humbly his son cares about the staff and the guests, Jiyeon stopped ageing a long time ago but he turned out to be a beautiful boy. Kira, a girl who was 21 when she died is another chief of the staff, at first Han was anxious to let her stay long but as she told him that she is asexual Han felt comfortable with her interactions with Jiyeon, they both handle Hotel quite fine and are adored by others, it is good for Han, he just roams around the property with Shinigami who with time became a close friend. 

'Dad, there is a slight problem which we will be encountering in a few months.' 'Whae? I thought we were doing good! Please say that it is not about money!' Han is practically doe-eying his own son; 'Stop that Dad you are not allowed to look younger than me, also, no, the problem is not monetary yet although it may turn into one if we ignore it, Arashi-san is going to leave soon and we have no replacement yet, what will we do? The first and second choices are most probably not going to come back' 'Yeon-ah don't talk about them, my head hurts when I think about them, don't look at me with that lifted eyebrow, I can have a headache you know, and yeah Arashi-san, well I do have a plan already and will tell you when I confirm latest developments. Till then relax, well not really, I have a work for you, since that old hag only listens to you, go to the gardens and summon her and ask her to supply additional wine for Shin, we will have a good dinner with him today and ask Kira too to join.' 'Shinigami Hyung is coming!? It's been a week since I saw him, I like these family dinners we have, please do it more often dad' 'Yaaah! Shinigami is not a family member you fool' 'Whatever, I am going now, bye dad.'

Han is frustrated every time Jiyeon does these things, but Jiyeon is too cute for Han to scold and Kira likes Shinigami too, Han admits that often that god behaves as a parental figure to both Jiyeon and Kira but he knows better to cross limits well laid by Han, it's not that Han hates Shinigami rather he does it for his own benefit, it will get complicated if a god who has to send spirits off the Sanzu gets too attached to them, though Han has already decided the fates of both his children, yeah Kira is his daughter now, not a surprise to Shinigami or other gods.

As the day goes by Han calls Arashi in his office to take him out for lunch, the good old man does everything without question till he has to strike up Han for spending too much, 'Han-shi my time to go is near and that boy hasn't returned to the country yet, what will we do?' 'Arashi-saaaan, don't worry about it, the last present I sent him was enchanted, he will be reaching soon and we will see the result of that punk's promise, I just wish his son is hot, you were so handsome Arashi-san, uff, I almost kissed you, hihiihi.' Arashi is now too comfortable with these remarks he just drives to the restaurant and wishes that it all turns out fine.

  
_~Time present and time past never melted perfectly for future~_


	4. London Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo Shik and Seo Joon are so damn fine!😌

Woo Shik just got an appointment call from the General Manager's assistant at the hotel, he might be nervous but he just faces the old man confidently, typical of him to not budge,'Ah, Woo Shik, I have good and bad news for you but I guess the good one can easily overshadow the bad one if you let it go, there's an opening at a branch or our hotel and it's of General Manager, they have requested you to take it up, now the problem you might find here is that the brach is in Seoul.' There it goes, Woo Shik can't really deny the post as the money will be good and a chance to be General Manager of a Forbes top listed hotel doesn't really come this easily, it's been many years already and last birthday gift he received was just a note saying 'HH' in a nice envelope without any lilac flowers, it's safe now. 'Thank you, sir, I accept the offer and shall continue as is notified to me' A simple smile and the work is done, Woo Shik leaves the office and goes to his own office to start planning his shift to South Korea.

'Joon-aah! I have a request, can I stay at your place when I reach there? My flat will be ready in three weeks they said.' 'You can if you bring that manga collection of yours.' 'Take it, I already don't have space for it.' 'Then it's done, stay till whenever you want, I say, don't get the apartment, the house's too big and I get lonely' Seo Joon, a 28-year-old capital mogul pouting is an image only saved for his best friends. 'What happened to you not coming back till you turn 29?' 'There is no problem, I am already 29 in Korea' Woo Shik doesn't remember his father saying anything about international age, so he might have been talking about Korean age all the time. 'Do tell me when you will arrive so that I can get a room prepared and can meet you at the airport' 'I will reach...wait just let me check...yeah, I will reach on 10th of October, wow that's pretty soon' 'Ohk, I will meet you then, now I will go otherwise my secretary will start panicking, bye babe' 'Yaaah! Stop calling me that! Ohk! Bye.'

It's 3rd October, which means Woo Shik has enough time to sort things out and transfer the records to the new person taking up his place, well now that he will no more work for the General Manager here in London he's extremely relieved. He goes on with his days and packs all his clothes and utilities, most of the important stuff like his book collections and paintings were already shipped to Korea so at last he only had a bag pack and a smaller suitcase to himself.

He's waiting at the airport for the boarding announcement when he looks at a figure, walking straight towards him, the person has an elegant walk, a little too elegant for the place, it's like the person—now he can see a boy of probably 22-25 of age—is walking past everyone and everything which comes in their way. Just as he reaches near Woo Shik the boy looks bewildered, a look shared by Woo Shik, the boy who just strutted on an international airport as if it's just there for him to walk is beautiful, he's clearly shorter than Woo Shik but due to the boots, he can stand till Woo Shik's shoulder. 'Wow' it just slips out of Woo Shik's mouth before he can realise it 'I know, I got ready especially to meet you, this long coat is really good and yeah it's my real hair, I know it is a little long but I like it like this right now, so, you look damn good too, nice attire there too, also my name is Han, it's nice to finally meet you Choi Woo Shik.'

With the smile on Han's face, Woo Shik questions his whole existence, so this is the person who has been sending him birthday presents all along, that means....this is the person he was supposed to never meet according to his father! 'Excuse me, who are you and how do you know my name and why are you here looking like this?' 'Oh, is something wrong with my clothes? I dressed nicely, I know what's in trend, I attend all the shows introducing the fall line of Versace and all and got these from there' Han is a bit surprised, nobody, not even Shin dares to question his fashion sense now, after all those years of studying it, he's perfect at it now. 'No, you look good, wait! That's not the point! Why and how are you here?' Woo Shik hears the boarding announcement for the first-class 'Oh, that's for you, we will meet in Seoul, bye Woo Shik-shi' Han chirps and walks away easily fading in the crowd and Woo Shik just stands there, still and thinking, till he hears the boarding announcement once again. He has to go now, there is no turning back now, so he just boards the plane and wishes that everything will be alright and he just had a hallucination due to all the shifting stress.

_~ Melt in the horizon love to reach the skies ~_


	5. Birthday Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not well, so it took some time to write and upload this one 😷

The plane ride was comfortable, although Woo Shik did feel a little bit uneasy while getting out of the plane in Seoul. After getting his luggage he was about to go out when he saw Seo Joon holding a big 'Welcome Back' sign grinning widely, Woo Shik approached him and hugged his friend 'it's been so long Joon-ah, but I will kill you if you used that sign again on the airport' 'I knew you were going to be like this, by the way, get ready because we are going to have one of the best meals ever!' Seo Joon is a weird ball of energy. As they were leaving the airport Woo Shik saw the guy from the London airport, he was just standing outside the airport and looking towards them while smiling and waving his hands, now, this time Woo Shik was scared 'Hey, Joon, do you see that guy over there waving at us?' 'Oh, he's cute, oh my god! Why is he coming here!?' 'How do I know!?' 

  
'Hello there boys, Choi Woo Shik-shi! I am happy you reached here after all this time, just fyi, we will be meeting again' Han smiled and left the two gaping, he again got lost in the crowd quickly. 'Do you know him?' Seo Joon was not only mesmerized by Han's beauty but also the cliché honey dripping voice, 'No, but he met me at the London airport too and I know he's bad news.' 'Dude, that guy is the most beautiful bad news ever' 'Stop that, will you? Let's go to your house first, then we will eat somewhere nice' 'Oh don't worry about eating, I have planned it all.' Seo Joon was chatting the whole ride and Han was mostly humming as a reply, his mind was filled with the image of that boy, what is going to happen now? Will he really be owned by another person? That can't be true, this is the 21st century.

As they eat different kinds of dumplings and cold noodles Woo Shik feels at home after a long time, Seo Joon's house was pretty comfortable and since they were old friends Woo Shik wasn't in any awkward—I-should-behave-all the time—situation. 'So, that guy from earlier, do let me meet him again so that I can admire the fine art he is, what's his name by the way?' 'I don't know him or his name and don't want to meet him ever again if that is possible.' 'Oh come on, why you say that? He's worth more than a shot, I see he's a keeper and a guy like that comes to you and says he will meet you again, boy you won.'

After being silent for a few moments Woo Shik thought it was time to share it 'Joon-ah, you remember I told you how my father suddenly got a very large sum of money after being admitted to a hospital where he ALMOST died?' 'Yeah' 'Well here's the twist, he did die but came back and told me that to save me from being an orphan he kind of "sold me" to this devil-like guy whom his spirit met in an expensive hotel named Hotel Han in Seoul which had a beach inside it too, so my dad tried to take something away and the owner found out about it and asked him to either die or give me away.' 'Dude, is it for real? Or are you trying to fool me?' 'Joon-ah remember when I said in school that my dad suddenly got rich? Well, that's because of that guy, he gave my dad money to make me study in a good school and uni' 'Well, so I am guessing that guy whom we met is connected to all of this?' 'Yeah, but I don't know how.'

'We will think about it later, for now, let's sleep, I am tired' Seo Joon left and Han after thinking about it all for a few moments went to his room too.

In the morning Woo Shik got ready early to reach his new hotel a little early to his assigned time so that he can look around and get used to the new working environment, on his way to the main road he started feeling uneasy, a tone of gloom surrounded the area and it was giving him cold sweat. He ignored the feeling and hailed a cab to the Hotel, as soon as the cab crossed the first main square, he felt someone staring at him from the right seat, he turns his head to just be surprised and scared like never before. 'Hey there Woo Shik-shi, good morning, going to work are you? Don't be scared, I am not here to hurt you, rather I know you know who I am don't you? So, I have an offer, work at my hotel as General Manager and don't worry the payment will be better than where you are going to work.' 

A few moments passed and when Woo Shik has completely taken in what just happened he spoke 'I am sorry but when did you let him in?' He asked the cab driver, 'He was here when you hailed the cab, you were just not able to see him'. Woo Shik lost it at that 'Are really trying to kidnap me!? And no, I won't work at your hotel, you can't just pick me up and do all of this' 'Stop it, I always sent you birthday presents to tell you all of this, but you never read the letter' 'Let me go, we have reached my hotel' 'Oh you will go! Let me just' and Han simply puts his lips on Woo Shik 'Now, this is your present this year, bye, try to have a good day.'

_~ Fadeaway with the memories of our song ~_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, do leave comments✌🏻❤


End file.
